


Feline Envy

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of “Fear Her”. The Doctor attempts to deny his emotions about a certain sensitive subject…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Envy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of cracky-fluff that was originally intended to be a developed into considerably longer story… but that didn’t happen and I thought that it was cute as it is, a very short ficlet. Hope you enjoy…

“Oh my God! You’re jealous of a cat! Seriously?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rose,” the Doctor sniffed, and straightened his tie. “Jealousy is a human emotion. Time Lords have always been above that sort of thing.” He spun around to face the TARDIS console, and pushing buttons, he loped around to the other side, putting a safe distance between himself and Rose. He darted a glance up at her. When he caught the challenge in her gaze, his eyes quickly snapped back to where he was fiddling with the knobs of the directional unit. “So where to, Rose Tyler? The far reaches of the Thy-goort’ok Star Cluster? In the year 42327 they hosted the…” His voice trailed off as Rose sidled toward him, and he couldn’t help himself: his eyes met hers again. “…the… the Pan-Galactic… _What_?” he demanded.

Her one eyebrow was arched, and her lips were pressed together in a failed attempt to smother her amusement. “ _You’re_ changing the subject, Doctor.”

“The subject is closed. Don’t feel jealousy. And certainly not toward a feline. Mind you, a decidedly ginger feline…

“You didn’t really think he was beautiful did you?”


End file.
